


An Impromptu Reunion

by Manateequeem



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Angst/Comfort, Post-Time Skip, Reunions, um linhardts dad almost walks in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manateequeem/pseuds/Manateequeem
Summary: “What?” Caspar laughed nervously, “You’re not actually going to sneak me in, right? I was just joking!”Linhardt shushed him, taking Caspar’s wrist and dragging him around a corner, towards a grand tree which towered over the tall black gates surrounding the estate. “Climb that tree.” He pointed at the tree while looking at Caspar expectantly. “Make sure not to hurt your arm.”-Linhardt and Caspar reunite after five years apart.





	An Impromptu Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> hello! no major spoilers but this takes place juuust before the big reunion on silver snow route
> 
> enjoy!

  
The rain pattered dismally onto the cobbled streets of a small town at the apex of Hevring territory, townsfolk hurrying inside to avoid getting drenched. Caspar clicked his tongue at the rain, keeping his head low as he walked into the familiar town, eyes scanning over the bustling market stalls, which were thriving despite the bad weather. Having refused to side with the Empire, Caspar found himself aimlessly wondering Fodlan, an outcast from his own house.

  
“Watch where you’re going!” A sharp voice alerted him that he’d bumped into someone, and Caspar looked up from his feet to see a young man with dark brown hair and a deep set frown glaring daggers at him.

  
He shot a glower of his own back, making direct eye contact with the man and rolling his sleeves up in a sign of aggression. “I could say the same to you, buddy!”

  
His rival scoffed, manic look flashing in his eyes for a moment, “Who the fuck do you think you are?!” he practically shouted, the crowd morphing to surround the two, expecting some sort of brawl. _If it was a brawl they wanted,_ Caspar thought,_ it was a brawl they would get._

  
“Are you trying to start a fight? Because if you are, I’ll beat the living daylight outta you, I’m warning you!” Caspar smiled a toothy grin, feeling exhilaration flow through his veins in anticipation for a fight. He squared his fists up, provoking the other.

  
Without any warning, the man launched an attack at Caspar, striking his clenched fist against the square of Caspar’s jaw, “Take that!”

  
Caspar’s heart was fluttering in excitement, and he dodged to the side effortlessly, easily punching the other in the stomach and then the face. The man reeled back, air being knocked out of him, so Caspar decided that was a victory for him. “Don’t mess with me!” he announced happily. He saw that same manic look appear in dark eyes, and there was a shimmer of light, before a rusty dagger was pulled out. The crowd gasped. “Oh, so you’re playing dirty now? I see how it is!” Caspar lunged forward again, narrowly missing the thin blade, as he placed another punch at the stranger’s jaw. In his impromptu victory celebration, Caspar missed the way the man snaked his wrist forward, dagger slicing across his waist and being embedded into his arm. He hissed in pain, grasping at the spot where he was stabbed, hunching over.

  
“Caspar?!” He heard a familiar voice call out to him, a flash of green hurrying through the crowd, with whispers of ‘_Count Hevring_’ , ‘_son_’ and ‘_lazy_’ being heard in a dull mumble. He felt strong but soft fingers wrap around his wrist and drag him back through the masses, towards a secluded alley once they’d ran far away enough.

  
“What were you thinking, getting into a fight with a bandit like that?” The man chided, panting slightly. His long, dark green locks were pressed matte against the sides of his face with the rain pouring down, and Caspar could have sworn he saw raindrops elegantly gather and fall from long lashes. He had pale skin and sleepy blue eyes which peered curiously at Caspar.

  
“Linhardt?!” Caspar grinned, pulling his childhood friend in for a hug in his shock and excitement. Soft hair brushed against his cheek and he could feel a breath; warm and steady, against his neck.

  
“Don’t ignore my question, Caspar.” Linhardt replied with a smile, his own arms wrapping around Caspar’s waist and back.

  
“I was gonna answer! Jeez, can’t a guy be happy to see his friend after almost five years?” Caspar laughed, breaking away from the hug so he could have a better look at Linhardt. He’d changed considerably since Caspar had last seen him at the Officer’s Academy, uneven hair having grown nicely into smooth long hair, with a small bun at the back. His height was no longer lanky and another awkward feature about his friend, but instead, it suited the young man perfectly now, as he still stood slightly taller than Caspar. Caspar too had changed, having grown from his lacklustre height of before and changing his hair completely, to short cropped sides and a longer fringe at the top which fell over the other side of his face.

  
“And five years has seemed to do a lot for you,” Linhardt hummed, fingers placed on his chin, “you’re no longer half my height. Well done to you.”

  
“Hey, I wasn’t that short!” Caspar grumbled, slapping his friend in the arm playfully.  
“Yes, you were. I bet even Ashe was taller than you.” Linhardt laughed, blue eyes lighting up. Caspar tried to hit him again, hissing in pain as he tried to lift his wounded arm. That guy really did a number on him.

“Oh right, I forgot completely about your arm.” Cold fingertips were pressed near the wound at Caspar’s arm, examining the damage done, before a warm glow of magic was healing the stab wound. “It’s quite deep...” Linhardt muttered, eyes shut in concentration as he attempted to heal the cut, hair falling from behind his ear, which Caspar had the urge to push back. He deperately fought that impulse.

  
“Did you see that fight though? I was obviously gonna win, punch him in the jaw a few more times, maybe, ‘_bam_’! But you had to drag me away. Typical.” Caspar clicked his tongue, revelling in the annoyed look on Linhardt’s face that he knew was always the result of him talking about a brawl.

  
“You can think whatever you’d like, if it makes you happy.” Linhardt shook his head, opening his eyes as he stopped healing Caspar, fingers lingering on his arm for a moment.

  
“What’s that supposed to mean? Hey, where are you going?!’ Caspar called out to his friend who was walking past him through the alley.

  
He turned to face Caspar, grabbing his wrist again, “The bleeding’s stopped, but I can’t heal you properly out here, we need to go back to the estate.” He led Caspar through the rain, dodging puddles of water as he walked.

  
“You aren’t living in Enbarr with the other nobles?” Caspar looked up at the dark grey clouds spiralling above him, the rain didn’t look like it intended on letting up any time soon.

  
“No,” Linhardt shook his head, “my father and I have been staying in our own territory, he deals with domestic affairs, so it would be best for him not to get involved with the madness in the Capital. His work can easily be done through letters.”

  
“Oh, so it’s just you and your parents here?” He frowned, remembering the strained relationship Linhardt had always shared with his parents.

  
“Well,” Linhardt smiled sadly, “just my father. My mother passed away.”

  
“Oh, Lin, I’m sorry.” He stepped into a particularly deep puddle, cringing at the moisture seeping though his battered boots.

  
“It’s fine, we didn’t really talk much anyway. They both only care about getting me married to a noblewoman to carry our Crest through future generations. I’ve just been lazing about these days, which isn’t doing anything to please them both.”

  
“My father kicked me out.” Caspar blurted, remembering vividly how Count Bergiliez raised his fist at Caspar when he announced that he wouldn’t side with Edelgard.

  
“I’ve heard as much.” The edges of his lips pulled downwards, “That might make it a bit difficult to get you into the estate.” They neared the large estate, Linhardt’s eyes flickering around to find an entrance where Caspar would be the least likely to be found.  
“You can sneak me in, just like when we were kids.” Caspar joked, recalling how he would sneak away from his own home in Enbarr some nights to stay with Linhardt in his, hiding under thick sheets, and crying in the morning when no one from his house bothered looking for him. He’d long since grown accustomed to the treatment he faced being the Crestless second child.

  
Linhardt hummed in approval, “Yes, perhaps that might work...” he mumbled, mostly to himself.

  
“What?” Caspar laughed nervously, “You’re not actually going to sneak me in, right? I was just joking!”

  
Linhardt shushed him, taking Caspar’s wrist and dragging him around a corner, towards a grand tree which towered over the tall black gates surrounding the estate. “Climb that tree.” He pointed at the tree while looking at Caspar expectantly. “Make sure not to hurt your arm.”

  
Caspar, not being one to back down from a challenge, nodded enthusiastically, reaching up to the closest branch to get some leverage to hoist himself up. “What were you doing in the middle of town anyway?”

  
“I should be asking you that.” Linhardt had his arms folded as he watched Caspar struggle to get up the tree. “Use that branch as a foothold.”

  
“Yeah, okay.” Caspar did as he was told and found it easier to scale the large tree, “But I asked first, so you best answer me, buddy.”

  
He could hear Linhardt sigh dramatically from where he was, “As we’ve discussed, I had some, let’s call them, issues, with my father. I was looking for somewhere to read in peace, but then it started raining and I saw a large crowd, and lo and behold, you were at the centre of all the ruckus.”

  
“That’s what I’m best at!” He reached the top of the tree, climbing along the branch and grabbing the top of the fence to pull himself over to the other side, jumping down and grimacing at the quaking in his ankles. “Alright, I’m here!” he called over to Linhardt.

  
“Right, you go hide in that bush. I’ll make my way in through the main entrance and come get you. Do not make any noise, Caspar. That would lead to us both getting in trouble and that sounds absolutely exhausting.”

  
“You’re going to leave me in a bush?!”

  
“I just said not to make any noise, please do pay attention.” He began his slow amble towards the main gate, “And I’ll only be a few moments, this is just a precaution.”

  
Caspar grumbled to himself as he tried to fit in the prickly shrubbery, instead choosing to squat behind the bush and praying to whatever Goddess was out there that no one found him. His thoughts quickly wandered back to Linhardt, with his dark green hair and glowing skin, accentuated by the regal emerald robes he now wore. He was worlds different to how he looked in the Academy, and yet the way the sight of him made Caspar’s insides flutter was identical. He chased those feelings away when he heard slow footsteps approach him in the downpour.

  
“Okay, let’s go i- _Caspar?_ Are you listening?” Linhardt frowned down at his friend, offering his hand to help the other up, who gladly accepted. “A guard told me that my father is out on business, so I shouldn’t have to sneak you in.”

  
“So I just hid in a bush for no reason? Great to know.” Caspar replied, finding it easy to fall into conversation with his friend, cheeks heating up at their still connected hands. Just as he thought that, Linhardt let go, hand reaching up to cover his mouth as he let out a great yawn.

  
“Think of it as a bit of adventure. Some fun.” He smiled pleasantly at Caspar, leading him into the estate. The walls were plain, and the grey marble floors did nothing to warm the entrance hall up, but Caspar was thankful for the shelter from the rain. “My quarters are just down the hall, next to the library.”

  
“Ideal for you.” Caspar grinned, patting his friend on the back, “I’ll assume you’re still a bit of a nerd then?”

  
“I’ll assume that you’re still a bit of a midget then?”

  
“That’s a low blow, Lin.” Caspar shook his head with a smile on his face and Linhardt felt renewed hearing his familiar nickname fall so easily out of Caspar’s mouth.

  
“It would have to be a low blow, considering your height.”

  
“I’m not even that much shorter than you!” Caspar retorted, and Linhardt found himself agreeing. Caspar had grown nicely, shoulders having squared out and his muscular form now in proportion to his height. He thought that Caspar wasn’t too bad to look at, but he pushed that mental note far away for now.

  
He opened the door to his quarters, ignoring Caspar’s complaints, and led the other inside the musty room. It smelt like old books and parchment, paired with a lightly floral scent from the flowers he loved to nap by. There were books littering the floors and tables, just like his room at the Monastery, but his room here was much larger in size, connecting to a small bathroom.  
Linhardt’s eyes glistened in amusement as he watch Caspar stand awkwardly in the middle of the room. “You can sit on the bed, you know. It’ll be much easier to heal you there.”

  
“Oh, right.” Caspar sat on the bed, noting the blankets thrown astray with a deep indentation of where Linhardt clearly spent most of his day. “I didn’t want to get your bed all wet and gross.”

  
“How considerate.” Linhardt laughed, sitting beside Caspar and rolling his sleeves up after grabbing a box of bandages from under his bed. “I don’t think your arm needs any more healing,” he commented, wrapping a bandage taught about Caspar’s wound. “A bandage should do the job.” After he finished tightening the cloth around his arm, he patted Caspar’s arm twice and yawned, standing up.

  
“I’m going to bathe, you can go next if you’d like.”

  
“I don’t have any clothes on me which aren’t drenched.” Caspar motioned at his leaking pack.

  
Linhardt hummed, fishing through his wardrobe for some looser fitting clothes, “I’ll just lend you something. You're so small, after all, I’m sure I’ll find something that fits.”

  
“Hey!” Caspar complained, blinking when he felt a shirt and sleep pants thrown recklessly at his face.

  
“You can use them, I don’t mind if they’re stretched. Anyway,” he yawned into his hand again, shedding his overcoat and leaving it in a wet pile on the floor, “I’ll be bathing. Try not to destroy anything while I’m gone.” Linhardt plodded sleepily towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, leaving Caspar alone in his room. This gave him a chance to properly study the well lived-in room. His gaze first fell on the open books on the large desk regarding Crests.

  
“So he’s still obsessed with Crests, huh?” Caspar murmured to himself as he let his fingertips brush against the smooth parchment.

  
The plush pillows stacked in one corner of the room paired with the stack of books which looked about ready to topple felt nostalgic and familiar to Caspar, and he was comforted by the knowledge that his friend hadn’t changed so much after all. The recognisable handwriting scrawled out across his research journal reminded Caspar of simpler times, when he would find Linhardt passed out over his research in the library, drool pooling in the corner of his mouth.

  
He sat down back on the bed, looking at his own scarred palms. While Linhardt had stayed the same, only looking more mature and regal, Caspar wondered if he had changed himself. He knew that he looked different, but he contemplated whether he was still as rash as Edelgard and Ferdinand told him he was, or if he was still as childish as the Professor would comment on him being from time to time. He hoped that he had changed, matured.

  
The door opened suddenly, and Caspar almost jumped with a start, seeing his friend emerge from the other room, hair now untangled and wet, falling over one shoulder as he walked in the room with dry clothes. “Feel free to have a bath, Caspar. You definitely need one.”

  
“Gee, thanks Lin.” Caspar chuckled at Linhardt’s bluntness, taking hold of the clothes he was thrown earlier and walking in towards the bathroom. Which was littered with long green strands. He walked out of the bathroom, seeing the scholar curled up on his bed with a book.

  
“Can I help you?” he asked after a moment, looking up at Caspar from his book.

  
“There’s hair! Everywhere!”

  
“Yes, I do think that you’ll find that to be my hair.” Linhardt nodded sagely, switching his focus back to his book, turning onto the next page. “I’m going to assume that you want me to clean up, judging by the way you’re still staring at me. I have to remind you, Caspar, that you’re in my house.” Caspar pouted, earning a dramatic sigh out of the other, “I suppose you could always use the spare bathroom.” Folding the corner of a page, he dropped his book onto the bed, reaching both his hands out to Caspar, who pulled him up.  
“Follow me.” He drawled, leading Caspar through the bare corridors.

  
The estate really was bland and cold, lacking life completely with only the two of them walking through. “Does no one else from your house stay here anymore?”

  
“No,” Linhardt frowned as he pushed the door open to a spare room, looking extraordinarily clean compared to Linhardt’s own messy room, “just me and my father. And a few maids and cooks, so keep it down.”

  
“I can’t see anyone nearby, it’s fine! Besides, what’ll they even do if they find me? _Nothing_, that’s what.”

  
“Oh yes, Caspar. I’m sure they’re plenty used to me bringing men back into my room when my father isn’t home and they won’t report this back to the man trying to get me married off to a noblewoman.” Linhardt deadpanned, shaking his head as he reclined against the spare bed.

  
“Wait- _what_!?” Caspar’s brows were furrowed and his eyes were slightly wider than before.

  
“I’ve already told you this- Father wants me to mar-“

  
“No, not that bit, the part about you bringing, you know, _other guys_ back to your room! What’s that all about!?” An angry blush spread across Caspar’s cheeks as he spoke.

  
“It was sarcasm, Caspar. I can assure you that I’ve not been bringing anyone else back to my room in these past five years, so you need not worry.”

  
“Who said I was worrying? _Argh,_ I’m having a bath!” he slammed the door shut behind him, leaving a grinning Linhardt on the bed.

* * *

  
Caspar roughly tugged at the towel around his head, in an attempt to dry the short hair, when he noticed that Linhardt was missing from the guest bed. He followed the bleak corridors back to Linhardt’s room and found the other laying half asleep on his bed, gazing up at a dark ceiling.

  
“Uh, are you okay there, buddy?” Caspar asked cautiously, dropping the towel around his shoulders when he felt that his hair was sufficiently dry.

  
“Never been better.” Linhardt drawled out, scooting over so Caspar could sit beside him on the large bed. Linhardt’s eyes looked more tired than before, which was saying something, because his eyes always looked just about ready to shut, and his form was curled up, long limbs sticking out awkwardly.  
Caspar hesitated before letting his hand rest on Linhardt’s shoulder, “You can tell me if something’s up, you know?”

  
“I know.” There was a pregnant pause before Linhardt continued speaking, “Some nights, I find it difficult to sleep.”

  
“I never thought I’d see the day.” Caspar joked, but Linhardt’s eyes remained dull and sombre, “Wait, seriously?”

  
Linhardt nodded slowly, “The war looms over us, people are dying. And yet, here I am,” he scoffed, rolling over so he was facing the wall rather than Caspar, “having petty feuds with my father and lounging around all day.”

  
“Then let’s go back.”

  
Linhardt looked at Caspar with an incredulous expression on his face, “...What?”

  
“Next moon is the Ethereal Moon, right? Remember that promise we made?”

  
“But surely...” he frowned, “Edelgard made the promise. Won’t she be there too? And who’s to say the other students will even show u-“  
Caspar grasped Linhardt’s hand, holding it in his own and rubbing soft circles on his palm.

“They’ll be there, Lin. I’m sure of it.”

  
Linhardt studied Caspar’s face carefully, before settling to look at Caspar in the eyes, “Okay.” He spoke softly.

  
“You’ll come with me!?” Caspar sat up in excitement, pulling Linhardt into a warm embrace. He felt the damp hair tickle at his neck and the warmth of Linhardt’s breath by his ear. He struggled not to shudder at the sensation.

  
“I’m not going to let you go again.” He spoke softly, voice muffled by Caspar’s hair.

  
“I’ve missed this, you know.” Caspar spoke thoughtfully after a moment, “We used to be inseparable, and those years I spent travelling alone...” he recalled the overwhelming isolation he had felt for the past five years, “I was lonely, I guess.”

  
“I’ve been the same,” he mumbled, now resting his head on Caspar’s shoulder, surely uncomfortable at the way his body was contorted, “living just with my father did make me miss how loud and boisterous you are.” He laughed, pulling back to look at Caspar.

  
“I’m not that loud!”

  
Linhardt shook his head, “No, of course you’re not loud. How could I even make such an accusation?”

  
“You’re still as much of a snarky asshole as you were before.” He chuckled, playing with Linhardt’s fingertips in his hand. “Remember that time Bernie finally got the courage to ask you out and you flat out rejected the poor girl.”

  
“Ah, yes...” Linhardt was slightly flushed.

  
“I never understood why you rejected her, sure, she screams a lot, but so do I! And you put up with me!”

  
“I suppose you could say that I was interested in someone else.”

  
Caspar was confused, “What? You never told me this, Lin!”

  
Linhardt diverted his eyes, choosing to look at the blankets bunched by their feet. “It would be a bit difficult to tell you...”

  
A look of horror took over Caspar’s face, “Please say it wasn’t Hubert, he was an actual nightmare!”

  
Linhardt grimaced, “_Of course_ it wasn’t Hubert.”

  
“Petra...?” Caspar asked hesitantly, hoping that it wasn’t due to the unresolved tension with the, you know, dad killing dad thing.

  
Linhardt shook his head, “No,” his eyes flickered between Caspar and their joined hands, “it isn’t a girl.”

  
A flash of something best described as jealousy pulsed through Caspar, “What do you mean by ‘isn’t’, like present tense?”

  
“It means I still like them.” Linhardt spoke slowly, gazing into sky blue eyes purposefully. Realisation hit Caspar like a truck.

  
He gulped, throat bobbing, “Oh-“ his voice cracked.

  
“_Oh_.” Linhardt echoed.

  
“I think I like someone too.”

  
“Really?” Linhardt had a smile in his voice and his fingers squeezed Caspar’s tighter.

  
“Yeah. They’re an asshole, but also really smart and they’re always there for me. And they have the best hair.”

  
“Definitely Hubert.”

  
“_Lin_!”

  
“Just come here.” Caspar happily obliged, leaning in to press a chaste kiss against Linhardt’s lips. He felt like he was going to explode, feelings of adoration and happiness and _love_ all bubbling within him. Linhardt’s lips were smooth against his, and they slid so effortlessly over Caspar’s own.

  
When they broke apart, a wide grin erupted on Caspar’s face and a small smile was on Linhardt’s. “I can’t believe we just did that!” Caspar spoke, mostly to himself.

  
“Do it again?” Linhardt smiled into the kiss when Caspar returned, more passionately this time, tangling his fingers into Linhardt’s wet hair.

  
“Your hair’s so soft, Lin.” He muttered while his mouth explored the expanse of Linhardt’s neck and cheek, peppering soft kisses on them.

  
“Thank you.” Laughter bubbled out of Linhardt’s lips as Caspar squeezed him tighter, returning his lips to Linhardt’s mouth. He let his hands roam along the hard muscle of Caspar’s back, more prominent with Linhardt’s shirt he was wearing, which he had to stretch considerably to wear, humming when Caspar nibbled at his neck again.

  
“I’ve missed you so much.”

  
“You’ve said.” He smiled softly, resting his hands on Caspar’s shoulders so he could reposition himself, sitting atop Caspar’s legs.

  
“_Lin_...” Caspar’s breath hitched.

  
“Don’t mind me, please do continue with what you were doing.” He spoke into Caspar’s mouth, wrapping his arms around Caspar’s neck, toying with the short blue strands at the base.

  
Caspar let his own hands snake around Linhardt’s waist, travelling under his loose fitting shirt to stroke the smooth skin beneath, feeling Linhardt shudder slightly as he ran his fingertips along a shallow scar at the base of his hip. He remembered vividly how he got that scar. They were seven or eight years old at most, and Caspar demanded that Linhardt came outside with him to practice fighting. It ended in Linhardt toppling over and getting a nasty scratch on his side and Caspar crying his eyes out.

  
“Mm, Caspar,” Linhardt spoke against his lips, palms gently roaming along Caspar’s cheeks, “lay me down on the bed.”

  
He nodded, lifting Linhardt off his lap and letting him rest flat against the bed, hair splayed out beneath him and dark flush standing out brightly against pale skin in the dim candlelight of the room. He tried to permanently engrave the image into his memory, not wanting to forget what his lover looked like.

  
“Come here.” Linhardt spoke lowly, ushering Caspar over. Caspar did as he was told, crawling over the other, legs surrounding one of Linhardt’s, pressing his knee in between his legs, earning a small hiss out of the other.  
“Oh, sorry! Did I do something wrong?”

Caspar flushed, looking at glazed eyes.  
“Caspar, you’re an idiot.” Linhardt pulled Caspar down to kiss his lips languidly, brows furrowed as he experimentally rolled his hips downwards against Caspar’s knee again, voice shaking as he made a little noise.

  
“Let me,” Caspar brushed his knee upwards again, revelling in the small noises which came out of Linhardt’s mouth. “Is it good?”  
Linhardt’s eyes were squeezed shut, and he nodded slowly, releasing a quivering breath as he rolled his hips downwards again.

“Caspar, _please_,” he said breathlessly, “touch me.”

  
“Am I not already touching you?”

  
“No, you-_ah_,” his voice cracked as Caspar’s knee grazed against him with more force, “underneath, you fool.”

  
“Oh, um- right!” Caspar was blushing heavily too, pants feeling tighter than they already were as he trailed his hands down from Linhardt’s hair to his waistband. “You sure about this?” he asked, licking his lips nervously.

  
Linhardt nodded, “I am if you are.”

  
Caspar pressed a soft kiss to Linhardt’s lips, “Okay, here goes!“

  
“Don’t make it sound like you’re going into battl_-oh, Cas_-“ his speech was cut off by a low moan and he grasped the back of Caspar’s shirt tightly, bunching up the fabric in his hand as Caspar clumsily stroked the head of his cock in his hand. Neither of them were particularly experienced in this field, but a spike of pleasure shot up him nonetheless, the hungry expression on Caspar’s flushed face only serving to heighten his arousal.  
His strokes started languid and lazy, simply revelling in Linhardt’s small gasps, but he quickened his pace, kissing Linhardt deeper, pressing his tongue against the other’s bottom lip, exploring the inside when Linhardt allowed him access.

  
“_Ah_,” Linhardt spoke in between kisses, hand pressing up against Caspar’s chest. “_Caspar_, I-“

  
“Linhardt?” A booming voice called from outside the room, likely coming from just the other side of the door.

  
“Oh shit, is that your _dad?_” Caspar whispered against the smooth skin of Linhardt’s neck, hand still moving slowly.

  
Linhardt nodded slowly before replying with a shaky breath, “Y-Yes, Father?”

  
“You sound odd.” Linhardt shot Caspar a look as his mouth continued to roam the expanse of his neck, “Anyway, I heard that you were seen getting involved in a dispute in town. Is that true?”

  
Linhardt gasped softly as Caspar’s head lowered, tongue hesitantly licking a stripe up his cock. “Of c-course not.”

  
“Good, it would be unbefitting for you to begin fighting with commoners.” He paused, leaving the room in silence, apart from the, frankly, indecent noises Caspar was making as he took the head of Linhardt’s member into his mouth. “I do suppose I should have dismissed it as soon as one of them said that you were seen running off with that Bergiliez boy. Ridiculous...” He chuckled to himself, and Linhardt attempted to reply, his laugh coming off more as a breathless whimper as Caspar took him in deeper. Caspar smiled as he covered Linhardt’s mouth with one hand, muffling a moan.

  
“Quiet-“

  
“Caspar,” Linhardt whispered dangerously as he looked down at the other, who simply continued sucking quietly, eyes glistening as his throat bubbled with laughter, “do you _not-ah_\- understand how dangerous this i-“

  
Caspar raised his head, breaking contact with a small ‘pop’, letting his fingers stroke at the exposed skin at Linhardt’s hips where his shirt rode up, “He won’t come in here, it’s fine!” he whisper-shouted.

  
“Oh, before I forget, I have some details on a proposed union. I’ll be coming i-“

  
“_Just a minute!_” Linhardt spoke, flustered, pushing Caspar off him and frantically searching for somewhere for Caspar to hide.

  
“...Why?” Count Hevring asked hesitantly.

  
“Oh, you know,” he spoke slowly, standing up to pull his pants up and flatten his hair out so he looked somewhat presentable, “I’m...changing.” he laughed nervously.  
Caspar sat on the bed, amused, having never seen Linhardt so flustered before. Though he supposed anyone would be if their dad was about to walk in on them having sex with their childhood friend who they hadn’t seen in five years. Eh, semantics.

  
“Very well. I’m waiting.”

  
“I’ll just be a moment,” he spoke to the door before turning to Caspar, “_Get under the bed._” he hissed.

  
“What, I’m not that short that I’d fit under th-“

  
“Caspar, for once in your life I’m not making a joke about your height, so please, _get under the fucking bed._” He whispered slowly, making concrete eye contact with Caspar.

Caspar gulped, immediately dropping to the ground and attempting to squeeze under the bed with the help of Linhardt who frantically pushed him under before splaying some of the spare blankets laying around his room over the sides of the bed, to cover up any sign of Caspar. For once, he was thankful about the absolute mess that was his room.  
“Linhardt, open the door, you can’t really be taking this long to dress.”

  
“Coming-“ Linhardt drawled, trying to regain some of his usual composure. He opened the door, letting in a man with similar dark green hair tied into a thin ponytail.

  
“Your room is a tip. Take some more initiative and clean this place up.” He walked in, motioning at the several blankets hanging from the bed. Linhardt followed him, thanking the Goddess that his night shirt was baggy enough to hide the uncomfortable bulge in his pants.

  
“What was it you came in here to ask me? I’m awfully tired and was about to head to bed, so I’d appreciate it if you made it quick.” Linhardt winced as his father sat down on the bed, noting that Caspar must have been feeling rather cramped under there. He chose to move a chair opposite so he was facing his father.

  
“It’s regarding a marriage proposal wit-“

  
“Declined. Is war really a time for me to be getting married?” Linhardt refused quickly, hoping that his father would storm off angrily like he usually did. Instead the taller man sighed.

  
“You need to consider the fate of our house, Linhardt. If you were to, due to some stroke of bad luck, die during the war, who would continue the family line?”

  
Linhardt was certain that Caspar would be ready to pounce on his father, and was thankful that he chose not to.

  
“I’d suggest abandoning hope of me marrying any of your noblewomen anytime soon, so perhaps you should be on your way.” Linhardt spoke, lips set in a thin line.

  
“Linhardt, you cannot be so selfish! You’ve not even looked at any of these wome-“

  
“I can assure you that I am not and will not be interested in any women you could suggest. Whatsoever.” He retorted, folding his arms as he spoke.

  
“What is that supposed to mean? How else will you pass on your crest?” His father was frowning deeply.

  
“I think you know perfectly well what that means. I’ve told you this a thousand times before.” Linhardt finished, feeling satisfied at the sight of the simultaneously angry and disappointed look on his father’s face.

  
The room was silent again, tension brewing, until a small noise came from beneath the bed, which Linhardt tried desperately to cover up with a particularly loud yawn. “What was that noise?”

  
“Likely the rain from outside.” Linhardt replied quickly as he fiddled with his wet hair. “Are we done here?” he yawned again.

  
“_Outrageous_.” His father muttered to himself as he stood up, “What did I do to deserve such a useless son.” He slammed the door behind him and Linhardt sighed in relief, locking the door.

  
“You can come out from there now, Caspar.” He spoke once he could no longer hear the diminishing sound of footsteps from outside. Caspar emerged from beneath the bed, looking as angry as Linhardt had ever seen him.

  
“What is wrong with that guy?!” he took Linhardt’s hand, pulling himself up. “He can’t talk to you like that, someone has to teach him a lesson!”

  
“It’s fine, Caspar. I’m used to it. Besides, we’ll be leaving here soon enough, and with any luck, I won’t have to see him again.” He wrapped his arms around Caspar’s neck, leading him back onto the bed so that he was leaning back against the headboard and Caspar was sat between his legs.

  
“Still, he shouldn’t talk t-“ Caspar’s words were broken off when Linhardt placed a rough kiss against his lips.

  
“As much as I’d love to sit here and badmouth my Father, I’d rather we got back to what we were doing before.”

  
“R-Right.” Caspar let one of his hands rest on Linhardt’s shoulder as his other reached lower down, toying with the Linhardt’s waistband, lips drawing out a shaky breath from the other as he peppered small kisses along his throat. He let his hand snake down beneath the fabric and stroke over Linhardt gently, mouth muffling the small whines. “Don’t make so much noise, Lin-“ Caspar moved his head so he could bite at Linhardt’s earlobe as he increased the pace at which his wrist was moving, “we don’t want your dad hearing.”

  
“Is that a challenge?” Linhardt’s breath stuttered as he pinched at Caspar’s shirt, motioning for the other to take the damn thing off. Caspar obliged, lifting the shirt over his head, temporarily releasing Linhardt from his hold.

  
Linhardt openly let his gaze roam over Caspar’s toned chest, blush deepening, before his eyes connected with Caspar’s glazed ones again. “Yeah-“ Linhardt raised his arms lazily, allowing Caspar to lift his baggy shirt off, taking in a deep breath when cool fingertips were pressed flush against the hot skin of his chest.

  
“I can’t believe that you’re calling me the loud one here.” Linhardt mumbled as Caspar guided his hand to the nape of his neck, Linhardt’s fingers brushing against cropped blue hair. “In every other situation you won’t shut up. I’m sure you’ll be no different now.”

  
“It is _on_, Lin.” Caspar spoke determinedly, teasing perked nipples between his fingertips and revelling in Linhardt’s attempts to suppress his moans, instead letting out muted whimpers. He moved to remove the thin pants constraining Linhardt, looking up at his lover for consent as he held the fabric in his palms. Linhardt nodded, blush colouring his face, and Caspar hurriedly dragged his pants down, revealing Linhardt fully and pumping his cock in his hand rhythmically.

  
“_Ah_-“ Linhardt keened into his hand, covering his mouth with one of his wrists, eyes settling on the intense look on Caspar’s face, “_Cas-“ _

  
“What was that?” Caspar pressed his nose into the crevice between Linhardt’s chin and shoulder, increasing his pace. “It sounded like you made a noise-“

  
“_Mm_, Caspar,” Linhardt panted, one hand snaking up Caspar’s waist to between his shoulder blades, where his fingernails dug into the skin harshly, “of course I’m going to make some noise and you’re not.” He lifted his arm from his eyes, revealing his heavily glazed eyes, and he pulled at Caspar’s waistband. “Take these off.” He spoke, voice close to pleading.

  
“Do it for me?” Caspar teased, letting his fingers roam over smooth skin.

  
“Caspar, I’m actually taking some initiative for once. Don’t push it.”

  
Caspar laughed, scooting out from between Linhardt’s legs so he could remove his pants. When they were both completely naked, he went back to pressing soft kisses against Linhardt’s cheek before he felt a spike of arousal shoot through his veins, and soft fingers tug at his cock. “_Ah, Lin- Lin!”_ he moaned as Linhardt kissed him, moving his wrist languidly as his tongue brushed against a plush lip.

  
He shushed Caspar, “_Not too loud_.” Linhardt mocked, stroking the back Caspar’s head with his free hand.

  
Caspar laughed breathlessly, “Two can play at that game.” He grasped Linhardt into his own rough palm again, pumping at a quicker pace that Linhardt’s languid strokes, both gasping into each other’s mouths. Caspar bit into the smooth skin at Linhardt’s neck, easing out a sweet moan from the other. He felt some shuffling from beneath him, and moving back from Linhardt’s neck to fully admire the other, he saw his lover splayed out on the bed, green hair gathering around him as he tugged at Caspar’s cock, one if his own fingers pressing at his rim as he groaned lazily. He opened his blue eyes, staring at Caspar.

  
“What is it?” he breathed, shaking as Caspar’s strokes slowed and instead his touches around his hole grew more drawn out.

  
Caspar’s breath hitched for the millionth time that night, “Do you want me to,” his eyes flickered between Linhardt’s drooped eyelids and the nimble fingers which teased at his own entrance, back to the hand working slowly at Caspar’s member, “help you there?”

  
Linhardt turned his head, averting his gaze and softly moaning into the pillow beneath his head, as Caspar punctuated his sentence with a quick flick of his wrist and subsequent pump of Linhardt’s cock. “Top drawer to the left.” He gasped, nodding when Caspar reclaimed a small vial of oil.

  
He couldn’t see what Caspar was doing, eyes squeezed shut at the loss of contact as Caspar busied his hands with opening the pot of oil, and he slowed his strokes of Caspar’s member. He heard the pop of the container lid coming off, shivering as Caspar’s voice spoke in a rasp, “I don’t really know much about how to do this thing with another guy, you know...” he sounded sheepish.

  
“Or with anyone, whatsoever.” Linhardt replied, retort losing its edge as his voice had a needy undertone to it. He held Caspar’s wrist, “I suppose I’ll guide you then.” He sighed. Caspar scooted closer to Linhardt, sitting between Linhardt’s spread legs on his knees again. “Take a dollop of oil and rub your hands together. The friction should increase the temper-_ah!_” he groaned into the pillow again as Caspar did as he was told, at the same time grinding his knee against Linhardt’s leaking member.

  
“Ok, it should be warm now.” He leaned down to press a kiss against Linhardt’s nose.  
Linhardt hummed, “Take one finger and gently press it inside.” Caspar obliged, pressing one finger hesitantly against the rim, feeling Linhardt shake beneath him.

  
“Is this okay?” he whispered, “Hey, Lin. Look at me?” he pressed the tip of his finger inside and felt Linhardt quiver around his fingertip. The scholar shuddered, opening his eyes to gaze at Caspar as he pushed more of his finger in.

  
“It’s good-“ he sighed, tensing as Caspar pressed his finger in all the way, “Just-“ he groaned lightly, “give me a moment.” Caspar nodded, littering Linhardt’s chest with kisses. After a moment, Linhardt let out a shaky breath before rocking his hips forward, “Y-You can move now.”

  
“Mm, okay.” Caspar spoke against Linhardt’s lips as he pulled his finger out, thrusting it in again and drinking in Linhardt’s sweet moans. “_Quiet_!” he reminded the other.

  
Linhardt narrowed his eyes as Caspar pushed in a second finger, wrapping his own hand around Caspar’s cock to pump the other at the same pace Caspar was thrusting his fingers inside him.

Caspar groaned loudly, “_Oh, Lin- that’s_-“

  
“_Quiet_.” Linhardt mocked, hips rocking in time with Caspar’s fingers.

  
“Asshole.” Caspar smiled into pale skin, voice shaking.

  
The corners of Linhardt’s lips tugged upwards, “Yes, I’d like if you were inside my asshole,” he sighed as Caspar pushed in from a new angle, “_very much_, Caspar.”

  
_“Lin-_“ Caspar’s cheeks flushed darker as he breathed heavily into Caspar’s neck, “you can’t just say things like that, have you heard yourself?!”

  
“You literally blew me as my father was about to walk in,” he kissed Caspar chastely, “you are not one to talk.”

  
Caspar withdrew his fingers, sniggering at the quiet moan Linhardt let out at the emptiness and gathered some more oil from the vial. “You sure about this, Lin?”

  
“Yes Caspar, I am sure about this. It’s not like I’ve been in love with you for the past ten years.” Linhardt deadpanned, voice cracking a little at the end.

  
“Wh- you’ve loved me for _how long_?” Caspar paused in his actions, turning back to look at Linhardt.

  
“Ten years. Now hurry up before I get tired.”

  
“Hold up a second!” Caspar shook his head.

  
“_Caspar_-“ Linhardt groaned, rocking up his hips into the air desperately. “I’m sure this conversation can wait until we’ve finished this. And perhaps a nap.”

  
Caspar grabbed Linhardt’s hands in his own, determined look on his face as he ignored what the other said, looking into darker blue eyes, “I love you too!”

  
Linhardt laughed breathlessly at this, pulling Caspar down into a slow kiss, tongues sliding against each other, “As I love you. Now will you finally enter me, I’m growing rather impatient.” He ground against Caspar’s leg to demonstrate his point.

  
Caspar’s breath hitched as he rubbed the oil over his cock wordlessly, holding the other’s legs up so that they were hooked over his shoulders. He pressed the tip of his member against the stretched out hole, keeping it there for a moment as Linhardt attempted to rock towards it desperately, craving friction.

  
“Caspar, _please_-” Linhardt spoke slowly, dragging out his words, gasping as Caspar finally pushed the tip inside. “Just like that, _more_-“ he whispered into the dim candlelight.

  
Caspar grunted as he pushed in deeper, hands frantically stroking up and down the smooth skin of Linhardt’s thighs. “You feel so good, Lin-“

  
“Mm,” Linhardt hummed as Caspar pulled out and thrust back in, hands clawing at the bedsheets beneath him for leverage, “Now who’s, _ah_-“ he inhaled as Caspar snapped his hips again, “who’s the noisy one?” He could only hear Caspar murmur his name in a cultish fashion.

  
“Oh, Lin-“ Linhardt rolled his hips upwards against Caspar, “_Lin, Lin, Lin_,” he gasped, “so good.” His fingernails dug into the skin at Linhardt’s thighs, leaving red crescent marks. He heard the other hiss from beneath him, “O-Oh, sorry.”

  
Linhardt silenced his apologies as he leaned up to press a sloppy kiss against Caspar’s lips, gasping as Caspar hit his prostate, “There!” he moaned loudly.

  
“Like this?” Caspar groaned as he rolled his hips at the same angle, gratified by the loud moans Linhardt tried to muffle with his fist. “I want to hear you, Lin!” he took the other’s wrist and pulled it from his face, drowning in the sweet moans.

  
“I’m sure my f-father doesn’t want to.” Linhardt laughed as Caspar snapped his hips up harshly, Linhardt’s legs shaking in pleasure.

  
“Fuck him anyway.”

  
“I hope you don’t have those intent-_ah-_ions-“ he joked, finding it difficult to maintain his composure.

  
“Enough about your dad!” Caspar groaned, pressing kisses into the calves of Linhardt’s legs. He moved his hips more frantically, meeting Linhardt who rolled his hips upwards less languidly than before, skin slapping against each other.

  
“_I’m close,”_ Linhardt whispered, tears forming at the corners of his eyes at the stimulation. Caspar took his cock in hand and pumped quickly in rhythm. “_Oh, Caspar, Caspar_-“ he chanted.

  
“I’m almost there too, so close,” Caspar moaned loudly as he reached his climax, emptying himself in the other, and hearing a long groan follow almost immediately, walls around him pulsing as Linhardt released into his hand.

  
There was only the sound of the two trying to catch their breath in the dark room, Caspar breaking the silence. “Should I, uh, take it out now?”

  
Linhardt mumbled something sleepily, brows furrowed as Caspar withdrew himself from Linhardt. He shivered at the emptiness he felt and the sticky substance which now dripped out of him.

  
“Gross.” Caspar laughed at the uncomfortable expression on Linhardt’s face.

  
“What do you mean, that’s your fluid, Caspar.” Linhardt opened his eyes as his face morphed so that he was smiling at the other, struggling to suppress his own laughter.

  
“Don’t call it fluid!” Caspar cringed, slapping Linhardt’s stomach lightly as the other chuckled, reaching over to grab a spare blanket and wipe the ‘fluid’ away for Linhardt with his other hand.

  
“Thank you.” Linhardt hummed, pulling Caspar down to lay beside him, nestling so that his head was rested into the crevice of his neck.

  
“Not a problem.” Caspar murmured into green hair as he wrapped his arms around Linhardt, pulling the other closer. “I’m so shocked that your dad didn’t hear any of that.”

  
“He might have.” Linhardt said after a long pause in which Caspar seriously considered that the other had fallen asleep.

  
“Uh, what does that mean?”

  
“Nothing...” Linhardt yawned, shutting his eyes.

  
“...Lin!?” Caspar prodded the other.

  
“The walls are thin, Caspar.” He pressed a little kiss against Caspar’s neck, “And, despite our best efforts, I’m not convinced that we were exactly quiet.”

  
Caspar flushed darkly, “And?”

  
“And, I suppose that if my father were to hear anything, he wouldn’t be able to say anything about it.”

  
“_What does that mean!?” _

  
“Inside voices, Caspar.” He whispered into Caspar’s neck. “It may have had something to do with a certain magic spell called Silence when he stormed out of here last.”

  
“You used Silence on your dad?” Caspar asked incredulously.

  
“It’s fine, we’re leaving from here tomorrow anyway. If he heard anything, he shouldn’t have to see either of us again to confront either of us on this." Linhardt spoke easily.

  
“Soon we’ll be back at the Monastery. It’ll be just like old times.” Caspar smiled.

  
“Just like old times,” Linhardt agreed, “only now, I won’t have to hold myself back every time I see you.” He could feel Caspar’s heart beat against his, bare chests flush against each other.

  
Caspar’s heart fluttered when he thought of his future with Linhardt. The past five years away from the other was an isolating experience, but now he had someone to stand by. He had someone who would face their doubtful future in the Monastery with him. To face the facts that perhaps their classmates wouldn’t meet with them when they got there. Perhaps they would find Edelgard and Hubert there instead. But all the same, they would have each other now.

  
“You’re insane.” Caspar laughed as he kissed Linhardt’s head, flyaway green strands which smelt of lavender and freedom tickling his nose.

  
“If I’m insane, I wonder what that makes you.” Linhardt mumbled sleepily as he took Caspar’s hand into his own, rubbing soft circles into his palm and falling into a peaceful slumber beside his lover. They’d always been each other’s anchor, he supposed, Caspar holding him when he couldn’t get up and he would bring Caspar back down when he’d fly too far away. That night, he dreamt of the life he would share with Caspar.

**Author's Note:**

> linhardt, holding caspar's hand: im gay  
linhardt's dad: but do u want to marry this noblewoman
> 
> thank u for reading! comments kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
